


TeenWoolf, too.

by write_light



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 05:04:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/write_light/pseuds/write_light
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My new series (three more pieces coming soon) - Teen Wolf art with Virginia Woolf quotes. :) Some Sterek, some Derek in this one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	TeenWoolf, too.

 

 

  
**"Besides, in this random miscellaneous company we may rub against some complete stranger who will, with luck, turn into the best friend we have in the world." - Virginia Woolf**

  
  
  
  
**"Never pretend that the things you haven't got are not worth having." - Virginia Woolf**

 


End file.
